Final Call
by TragedyK
Summary: Rei's about to leave for a long trip to back to China. Will Kai be there in time to see him off? yaoi. KaiRei. Oneshot!I don't own Beyblade. Forgot to add that.


_Plane 107 for China will be boarding shortly. Would all passengers please make their way to the boarding gate as soon as possible._

I looked up from where I heard the intercom message come from.

"This is it guys. I won't be seeing you all for three months." That said, I looked sadly around at my team who had all come to see me off.

Tyson was there with his usual stupid words of encouragement. Max was next to him, looking as though he would burst into tears, he could never watch me leave and not cry. Hilary was almost as bad as Max, if not worse. Lastly, Kenny had actually made it a special occasion by putting away his laptop.

"Gee guys, I'm only leaving for a few months. You're making it seem like I'm never coming back at all."

"B-b-but Rei. To us it _is_ forever." Max said through sobs and flung himself at me which provoked a group hug that I hadn't expected at the very least.

Smiling I looked down at all my friends. At least I knew that I could always count on them to be there for me…. Pity that not everyone saw it that way.

The team finally let go. They must have seen my distant expression because I was then met with a "What's wrong Rei." from about half a dozen people. Looking away must have triggered an instant friendship thing because next I knew Hilary's hand was on my shoulder as she whispered into my ear.

"You want Kai to be here. Don't you?"

I spun around, eyes wide in shock. How the hell did she know? What do I say? Should I admit it? Why am I asking myself this?

"Yeah." I said glumly and looked at the floor. _Why isn't he here though?_ I asked internally. _Maybe he just doesn't care._

As if reading my thoughts again, Hilary gently said, "I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah you know Kai. Mr Big Shot always wants to make an entrance." Tyson added and started his Kai impersonation again. Flinging around his 'scarf' Tyson said in his best Kai voice. "I'm Kai, and I can do what ever the hell I want just I can."

Everyone erupted into giggles, all but me. No matter how Kai-like it was, nothing could ever compare to the real Kai.

_Plane 107 for China is now boarding. Could all passengers please make their way to the gate for boarding._

The annoying drone of the intercom startled me out of my thoughts. I really didn't want to go without saying goodbye to Kai. I couldn't possibly last three whole months without those last few words to the object of my affection.

"Rei, you'd better get going or else you'll miss your plane." Kenny was now starting to look like Max and Hilary. In fact all of them were about to cry… well all except Max who had crossed that line about half an hour ago and was gushing out tears like a really bad hose.

I smiled weakly at the team, picked up my stuff and prepared to go through the gates, but until I was attacked with another massive hug from everyone. It looked as though I was the only one who wasn't in a blubberly mess.

Finally I managed to free myself from the vice grip of my friends who were all about as bad as Max at this point.

I turned around and headed for the gates.

_Maybe Kai just doesn't care._

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Running at full speed I raced through a mass of people at the entrance of the airport.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss him leave!"

_Why did I have to go through that stupid exact change toll bridge? _I asked and mentally hit myself over the head. _I can't miss him! I just can't! I'm not going to see him again for three months… and I still have to tell him that…_

"ARGH!" I pushed past another big group of people and almost bowled them over because of the speed I was going at.

I stopped. Where the hell was Rei's terminal again? _HA! That's it!_ Running even faster then before I sped down a flight of stairs where I thought I had seen a familiar

head of midnight-blue hair. _Tyson! Rei can't be far_.

I ran through the now emptying room. It was obvious that was really late. There were only a few struggling people left in the room ready to board their plane.

_This is the final call for all passengers flying China air, flight 107, to Hong Kong._

"Ah crap!" I said aloud, and if it were possible, started to run even faster.

I could see team about 200m in front of me. I was sure that I would make it. Rei was still there, but, wait, NO. Rei started to make his way to the gate. There was no way I was going to miss him leave.

"REI WAIT!"

I had just arrived in time to see Rei disappear behind the wall of the terminal as he boarded his flight.

I fell to my knees. The entire team was standing around me asking why I had been so late. They were looking pretty upset. They had no idea how shattering it was for me though. I couldn't believe I missed him leaving. I won't see him again for three months.

Someone picked me up. I regained my composure and started on my way back through the airport feeling completely broken inside. How could someone make me feel this bad? I feel as though I've disappointed him.

As though I was giving out a vibe I was caught by surprise when Hilary spoke.

"He was really sad to know you weren't coming."

I swear. That girl has mind reading power. It didn't help me feel any better either.

That was it! I couldn't stand being here anymore. Still panting from my marathon before, I started to sprint once again this time out of the airport. I could hear someone call out behind me but I didn't care. This time people parted as they saw me coming. I didn't think they really wanted to be run over for a second time.

I was completely oblivious to anything around me all I knew was that I had to get out of the stupid airport.

The doors parted in front of me and released me into the cool air outside. It was then that I finally slowed down to a stop and thought for the first time since sprinting like a maniac out of the building.

Sitting down at one of the benches on the side of the road leading in, I sighed and slumped forward, resting my head on my hands.

"Kai. Why didn't you come earlier?"

Rei's voice filled my head. It sounded so hurt and disappointed.

_Great now I'm hearing his voice and- Hang On!_

I looked up to where I was sure I had heard the voice come from. Rei was sitting right next to me. I couldn't believe it.

He stood up and took a step away from the bench and looked in the opposite direction.

"You said that you would see me off. You promised"

He turned around, eyes full of tears. I couldn't stand being here and seeing him like this. I stood up and walked closer towards him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were already on the plane. When I arrived you had just gotten through the gate." I wiped one of the now freely leaking tears off of his beautiful face. "Why aren't you there now anyway? You've missed your flight all because of me. I'm so sorry Rei."

"Don't be." The sound of those words surprised my a little. "I'd rather be here right now anyway. Kai… I-I-"

He looked down at the ground and blushed furiously. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He liked me? And it hurt him when I didn't show up to say goodbye. I hate never having the right words; I suppose I had better do _something_.

I softly put a hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. He looked so surprised to see me slowly closing the gap between us. Gently I pressed my lips against his and felt him melt into my touch. Oblivious to everything, we stayed like this for what seemed like a small eternity until the sound of cheering caught us by surprise.

We parted to see the entire team standing in front of us cheering and clapping. Rei blushed even harder and tried to hide himself in my scarf. Pulling him closer, hands around his waist, I smirked at the team who were all still grinning like idiots.

I had finally told him what I had come here to say, it was ecstasy having my love next to me like this and I didn't give a damn to what anyone else thought. The best part was that I knew that he felt the same.

"So what are you going to say about your flight?" I asked Rei when he emerged from behind my scarf.

"I'll just say that I needed to spend a little more time with the ones I love."


End file.
